Limbo
by Remy234
Summary: Unfortunately for Edd, he is hit by a bus and is killed. However, he wakes up in a hostile, monochromatic, eerie setting. He will go at any cost to find his way back to a normal life. Based of of Limbo theory.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark **

**Set in 1999**

**A/N: Three words Review Review Review**

Edd woke up and walked out of his bed. He was twenty seven. He now had a red beanie. Intelligence was his strong point. He really wasn't strong, though. He wasn't even half as strong as his wife, Nazz. He now wore a red and white polo shirt. His pants were black and grey. His shoes were black and white Nikes. He waan't wearing them right now,though. He got up and looked at Nazz.

She was beautiful. From her long golden hair to her soft hands. They got married and lived in the forest outside Tritansdale, Ohio. He walked down the stairs of his house and entered the living room. He then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edd turned around and saw his wife come down. He hugged her and let go.

"My boss, Mr. Kevin McKean, wants me to go on a business trip. I just want to take one last look at my surroundings."

"It's only a business trip. You'll be back." Nazz chuckled a bit. Edd looked around and walked forward. He looked at the forest. The beauty of it was a treat. He looked at a three story tall tree. The same tree he proposed to Nazz. They carved each other's initials.

"E.M.R.+N.V.B." he said under his breath. He, then, looked at the watch,"Seven-thirty!" He would be late. He ran home, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast.

"Bye," Nazz called out as Edd ran to his car.

"Bye," Edd repeated. He got in his car and drove. He went on the highway and drove a few miles. He left it. Once he got to his first red light of the day, he thought of the business.

"What are you lookin' at?" screamed a man in a yellow bowling ball shirt.

"Eddy." Edd whispered. Eddy had gotten punch-drunk because of the many blows he took to the head. He wore a black cargo pants and red and blue Nikes. His attitude was horrible. He treated everyone like they were dog biscuts. The worst thing was that he worked at an insurance company, Auto Kevs. The same place where Edd and his other friend, Ed, worked.

Edd opened the passenger door,"Eddy, do you need some assistance to get to work." Eddy looked at him and shot a middle finger.

"I don't need your help, Sockhead, but I will come with you." Eddy entered the car,"Man people these days."

The light turned green and Edd drove to work. He, along with Eddy, entered the building. They walked towards Ed.

Ed wasn't a normal boy. Matter of fact, he never grew up. He absolutly loved monster movies. He watched every monster movie ever. He, also, loved comic books. He read more comic books than watching movies. He wore the same green, smelly jacket. He, now wears a black-and red shirt. His blue jeans complimented his blue and white Nikes.

"Hiya, guys," Ed was a joyful person,"We are going on a trip!"

"Edward," Edd sorta yelled at Ed,"Be quiet. People can hear you and smell you." Edd held his nose to avoid Ed's stench.

Ed smiled and walked away.

Edd looked around and everyone was talking to each other. He decided to walk out for a bit. He was walking to a Starbucks across the street.

"Another day, another.." As soon as he walked on the street, a bus came and hit him. He felt a lot of pain as he hit the ground. Then, he woke up. He panted at first. Then, he calmed down. He looked around and saw nothing but mountains. They were a shade of grey. He looked around him and saw a black-and-white setting.

He walked further. He looked at the scenery,"Excuse me, is anyone here?" He yelled in confusion. He looked at his skin. It was white, not peach. It was pure white,"What happened?"

He walked more and more. Then, he saw something coming down a large black tree. It was eight tentacles. On each of them was sharp teeth. They reached for him, trying to bite him. He took two steps back before he trip on something. He fell down and nearly lost his head to an,"Organic bear trap." He said,"Intiguing." A sharp jolt of pain hit Edd's leg. He looked back and saw a tentacle bit him.

It wrapped around his leg and slowly pulling him. He looked for solutions to his predicament. Luckily, the bear trap had a handle on the sides. He took it and put the clamps on the tentacle. It ripped it apart and the tentacle, along with the others, flew up the tree it came from.

"Wherever I am..It feels strange here. I'm alone. No Nazz, Ed, Eddy, Kevin, and Jonny." He smiled,"Great." He continued his journey.

**. . . .**

Edd set camp for the day nearby a lake. He hadn't dared to swim because he felt it might be toxic. Also, he didn't feel the need to eat or drink,"The environment sure is hostile, but I like this new tone." He talked to himself,"This either could be my subconscious or this might be as I feared..Limbo." Double D believed in limbo. Limbo was the edge of Hell.

He picked up some sticks and a couple of rocks and lit them to create a fire. The fire wasn't black nor white but red. It wasn't a fire type of color rather more red than anything.

He looked around for some deadly adversaries. There was nothing. He lied on his back and reminisced about his past life,"I wonder how Nazz is. I wonder if anyone knows I'm dead. At least, one person

He fell asleep. He dreamed about his wife. He loved her even though he hated his life. He, also, dreamed about what would happen if he went on the trip. A punch-drunk Eddy would get them in some predicament that could've killed everyone. He thought about his recently widowed mom. He would miss her very much. He, then, thought could he meet his dad here.

He smiled during his nap. He, then, thought about if Nazz was preganent. What could he do? Where will he go on from now. Can he watch them from the limbo? Could he come back to the land of the living? These thoughts made him want to leave. After two hours, he woke up. He was sweating and looked like he had a nightmare.

"I want to go home." He checked his pockets for his phone. He found it. It was a Iphone 4. He dialed 404-321-6787, Nazz's number.

"Hello,"She picked up the phone,"Hello." she repeated.

"Hi, it's me, Eddward, with two D's." Edd called. She heard it and cried. Edd could here it,"What's wrong?" he asked.

She gained the courage to hold in the tears,"Double-D is dead you cold jerk." The words pelted Edd like needles. He started frown,"Eddy, if this is you-" Edd hung up. Nazz hadn't realized that Edd really did call her.

He sat down, in awe. The fact he was dead was too much for him to handle. He looked down and cried softly. Then, he heard a bang. He looked in the direction he came from and saw trees falling down. He looked in the opposite direction. A boat was planted in the water. He jumped on and it moved.

Edd looked at the falling trees and could clearly see what the monster was. It was a twenty foot tall Black Widow. The boat made it to the other side. He jumped off and ran fast. He looked back and saw the spider crawling and walking over the water.

He ran somemore. Then, he tripped. He fell down a steep slope. He was about to get eaten by a bear trap but narrowly escaped. He finally landed in a pit. He slowly got up and walked toward a bright source of white light.

"That bear trap nearly got me. That spider was even worse. I hope I never encounter that again." He then stepped on a sticky substance. He picked up his shoe and saw a spider web,"I fear this maybe the begining of that spider fiasco." His eyes widened as he moved closer to the light.

Millions of eggs were planted there. He could see some at the brink of hatching. He walked at a faster pace until he fell on a spider web. He struggled to pull himself off,"Help! I need assistance!" he screamed wishing someone would here it. Then, he heard something in the distance. He looked. His eyes widened. His heart beat rose. And his teeth gritted. To his fear, the same Black Widow crawled towards him. Slowly, it used it's tarsus to pick Edd up.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: What a cliffhanger? Anyways, I really want to continue this story. Also, please review. It lets me know whether I did a great, good, or bad job. If you don't then how do you expect me to get better. Anyways, this is gonna turn psychological, so if you don't like that then don't read anymore of this story. However, if you do review and the chapters will fly out.**


	2. Chapter 3

**Limbo**

**ch.3 It was just a Dream**

Edd stood there looking at his arachnid enemy. The spider came closer. He looked back at Elaine and Joe,"Stay there." he assurted. He, then, turned around. The spider came closer. Edd closed his eyes and smiled. He opened them and the spider disappeared.

Elaine came out, along with Joe."What happened?" she asked. Edd looked back.

"I think that I know what's happening." Edd replied. He closed is eyes and woke up in reality. He was in bed. It turned out that he didn't really die. It was a dream. He got up and looked beside him and saw Nazz. He kissed he on the cheek. He got out of bed and walked outside. He smile and looked at the beautiful woods.

...

He put on his tie and walked in the door to his job. Eddy followed,"Sockhead! Where's my wallet." He took Edd's shoulder and complained about the wallet. Edd told him to look in his back pocket. It was there.

"EDD!" screamed Ed as he walked up and squeezed Eddward to death. Edd panted and wheezed. He somehow managed to escape Ed's grip. He walked back somemore and laughed.

"I sure to love my life." he smiled and looked at Eddy. Eddy gazed back and smiled for two seconds before anger took over. He (Eddy) walked out the door. Edd stayed and sat down at his cubical. He was ready for the trip to Japan. Then, he remembered his dream,"I wonder why would that nightmare still haunt me...It was jaust a dream, right?" he questioned.

"What was a dream Double Dweeb?" Kevin, the manager walked up.

"Nothing, sir. I was just remembering a dream I had." Edd looked back. He took a folder filled with papers and set it on a desk.

"You do realize how important this trip is. We don't want you dying, again." Edd looked up.

"Again."

"Yeah we don't want you to screw up, again." Kevin walked outside and started smoking. He never really cared about lung cancer. Ed was playing outside by smashing his head against the ground. Edd was sitting down still. He was still confused about what Kevin had said. Dying, again. Then again, Kevin didn't even say that. His MIND did. He got up and walked outside.

"Double D Come." Ed wave over. Edd came over and looked at Ed,"You know what I hate more than anything, Double D. I hate you..." his voice distorted. He walked closer to Edd. He (Edd) stumbled back. Ed picked up a hammer and walked closer. Edd fell down and crawled backwards.

"Ed! What in Sam Hill are you doing?" Edd screamed. Ed swung the hammer down and nearly hit Edd's foot. He (Edd) got up and walked back somemore. He tripped on the street,"ED! HELP!" Eddy looked and ran towards the commotion.

"Sockhead! What are you doing!" Eddy ran.

Edd backed up. A car came. Edd stood up faced it and, almost instantly, he was hit. Eddy ran up towards the street and saw Edd lying down. What Double D thought was Ed trying to kill him was a hallucination. Ed ran to Edd. Edd layed down. He was coughing blood. Eddy looked at him,"Don't die Sockhead! Don't!" Edd was still alive. However, he was on the brink. People crowded around. Some call the hospital. Others watched.

"Eddy cough cough..tell my wife I..I." Edd passed out and died..again. Eddy performed CPR on him. No sucess. This was his true death. Edd lied there. Eddy stopped CPR and cried. Ed was devestated. Kevin was shocked. Eddy got up and ran. He ran fast. He ran into an alley and punched the wall.

"Why? Why did _he _die?" He sat down, back against the wall. His arms were wrapped around his legs. He looked up and decided to do something out of anger. He ran home and searched for his .37. He walked to the closest Race Trac. He walked in. He looked around.

He saw a bag of Doritos. He took it and ate everything in it. The clerk noticed,"Hey you have to pay for that." the 40 year old stated. Eddy ignored him and took a cup of coffee and drank it. He, then, walked up to the clerk. He took out the .37 and aimed at the guy.

"Put the money in the back." The guy complied. He took the money and poured it in the bag. Eddy ran out while the clerk took out a shotgun and shot. Eddy ran as he heard sirens come closer. He ran to a phone booth. He dropped the bag and picked up the phone. He dialed 404-344-5644, Ed's number. He waited for an answer.

"Hello." Ed picked up.

"Ed, it's me, Eddy. The police are chasing me. Please help." Eddy hung up and ran, leaving the bag. Ed got out of his home and ran, not wanting to lose another friend. He listened to the sirens and ran towards them. He reach BrookHaven Avenue and followed the sirens. He could see Eddy at a park. The cops surrounded him.

"Eddy! **NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" **Ed screamed as the cops pulled out their guns and aimed at Eddy. Eddy pulled his pistol and pulled the trigger. The cops, all frightened, shot Eddy. The bullets pelted Eddy.

"**NO! WHY DID YOU SHOOT!**" Ed cried. Eddy fell down. The blood gushed out and he was choking on the blood. Ed ran past the cops and sat down beside Eddy. He looked at him. Eddy, Punch-Drunk Eddy, was dead.

...

Edd woke up in Elaine's bed. He got up and saw the monochromatic setting. He cried. What had happened? Why did I die, again? These thoughts raced through his mind. He got up and walked down stairs. Elaine waited for him. She smiled. Joe was sitting down watching T.V.

"So, how was living?" Elaine asked. Edd grunted and Elaine shutup. Edd walked over to Joe and pushed him off the couch,"Double D." Elaine began,"Just because you died twice doesn't give you the right to push my son off the couch. I guess you figured by now that if you go back to life you'll die again, right."

Edd got up and walked towards her,"Do you know what it's like to die, again?" Elaine looked down. Edd picked her chin up. He looked at her. Elaine could see the pain in his eye. She walked away. Edd looked at her walk. BANG! Joe picked up a wooden block and hit Edd on his head.

"Don't you ever touch me." Joe walked away.

...

Elaine and Edd packed up and walked outside. Joe followed. They walked into the woods,"So Double D," Elaine began,"Do you have a wife?" Edd nodded,"Is she beautiful?" He nodded,"Do you miss her?" Edd stopped.

"Elaine, do you know what it's like to lose someone close to you." Edd wished he could take back his words. Elaine stood there. Joe gave Edd an angry glare. Elaine looked up.

"Ten. I lost ten. I lost my mom and dad, my husband to a spider, my uncle, grandma, two sons, one daughter, myself, and my second husband," she cried. Edd put a comfortable hand over her shoulder. She hugged him and dug her face in his chest. Edd wrapped his arms around her. He felt sorry for her. Then, they let go.

"I'm sorry." Edd apoligized. She smiled and they continued their walk.

...

Eddy hadn't woke up in Limbo. He woke up in purgatory. Purgatory was the period of punishment to clean the soul for when they enter the Judgement Room. It was a grassy plain. He got up and walked west. He stopped and noticed a boy.

The boy was Eddy's height. Long black, silky hair. His eyes were pale blue. He had a round face. He wore a blue Nike shirt with the check outlined in red. His pants were black. Their was red stripes on the sides. He had black Nike gloves with white checks. He finished it off with red and white Air Mac's. The boy was unconscious on the ground.

"What the?" Eddy whispered. The boy had gotten up and looked at Eddy. He had blank white eyes.

...

Edd, Elaine, and Joe set camp beside a dirt road and a forest. Edd sat on a wooden log and kept watch. Joe started a red fire. Elaine pulled out some sleeping bags,"Double D, come over here." Edd sat beside her,"What is the real world like?" she asked,"Is it anything like this?"

Edd looked up,"No. We, actually, don't have twenty foot spiders and black and white settings. I used to look up in the sky and watch the moon. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wish I could go back then."

Elaine looked at him. She smiled. Edd looked back at her,"What's so funny?" he asked. She looked at him and whispered in his ear. Edd chuckled and looked back at her. She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder,"Wow! I, actually, enjoy being dead," he said.

"Well, if you mind, could you please stay." Elaine asked. Edd looked at her. Joe looked in their direction. He, then, looked at the woods. He sorta thought that it would be cool to have Edd stay behind.

"That would make this worthless, then." Edd assurted. Elaine looked sad. She went to her sleeping bag and crept in. Edd sat on the log and kept watch.

...

Elaine woke up. She got up and noticed Joe in Edd's spot. Elaine woke Edd up,"Hey, wake up." Edd got up and Elaine walked towards Joe. Edd packed up everything. Then, they were on their way.

"Elaine, are we even going the right way." Edd asked.

"Yes, we are Sockhead." Elaine replied. Edd was confused. Why had Elaine purposely insult him? Edd looked down and stopped.

"Guys, wait." he said. They stopped. In the distance, they heard a rumble-another spider! Edd and the other two ran. They looked back and saw trees fall down. As they ran, Joe fell down a hole and into a pit. Elaine reached down into the hole. Edd pulled her back,"Elaine, he'll be safe let's go." Elaine turned around and slapped him. She jumped down the hole. Edd looked down and ran.

"Double D! Don't leave!" Elaine screamed. Joe sat beside his mom. The spider crawled past them and ran towards Edd.

...

Eddy saw the boy get up. The boy walked closer. He slowly reached out. Eddy reached forward, as well. The boy, then, took Eddy's hand and pulled him closer. He, first, punched him in the gut. Then, he bit Eddy's neck. He tore a chunck of it off. He pushed Eddy down and grabbed an axe. He rose it and swung it down on his (Eddy) head.

Eddy woke up in a fire pit,"Ahh! Help! Where am I? Is someone else here?" he pleaded. He looked and saw a waterfall of lava. He was coming closer to it. He couldn't stop him from moving. He looked. His eyes widened. He, then, touched the lava. The fire burned through his body. An agonizing pain surged throughout his body.

Then, it was over. Eddy was out of the lava pit.

...

Edd ran past the forest and was in an empty valley. He turned in multiple directions looking for a way out. He saw a nearby log house. He was uncertain, but he ran into it. He closed the door. He walked into an empty corridor. There were multiple doorways leading to multiple rooms. He chose the closest one. It was a barely lit. It was basically a bed and a closet. He hid in the closet. The sounds of the spider's steps could be heard.

"Please, lord don't let it find me." Edd whispered. The spider passed. Edd was about to get out of the closet until he heard a door open. Someone came walking in the room. The guy was fat. He wasn't a normal fat, no. He looked like he weighed 442 lbs. He was short, as well. His hair was frizzy and short. He wore a blue jumpsuit. His face-his face was distorted. He, too, was black and white.

"Uh, I hate my job." He said. He, then, jumped on the bed, which looked like it was about to break. Edd waited a few minutes until the guy started to snore. He slowly crept out of the closet and tip-toed to the door. He tripped and hit the ground hard. He froze in fear. No response. He got up and walked outside the room.

He crept down the corridor. He turned around to check his back. He was sure the guy wasn't following him. He reached the door. He looked back one final time and opened the door and froze in fear. He was stiff. The man stood there. Almost as if he knew Double D was there.

"Hello," he bagan,"Why did you creep into my home. There's a word called breaking and entering. Eddward 'Marion' ...hmm, I can't find your last name." His voice sounded like Him from the Powerpuff Girls. He walked closer to Edd.

"Can everyone here read names and minds?"

"No. Just me and my sister, Elaine. Ooo, you know her. And you have a crush on her, don't you?" before Double D could reply,"Hahaha, I wish you would ask before entering my house. Then again, that spider would've killed you. How crazy is Limbo? Sit down, please. So, I hear you want life again. That rumor about it in the spider lair is false."

Edd sat down on a refurbished couch,"How do you know? What if this gateway to life is real? Have you been there?"

The man looked at him,"I know. Trust me. I mapped out this world so I know where to go." He looked down. His double-chins stuck out,"What a crazy world I created?"

Edd looked beyond the guy to see Elaine and Joe walking. The man turned,"Elaine, she's mad at you." Almost as if she knew where to look, she spotted Edd and the man.

"Double D! You jerk! You left us to _**DIE!**_"

Edd got up and walked towards them. The man followed,"Hey, sis." The man greeted as they reached Elaine and Joe.

"Shutup, Beebop." Elaine replied. Edd realized that he forgot to ask the guy his name. Beebop, what a unique name. Edd stepped in.

"Elaine I'm-" before he could finish, Elaine slapped him. She turned and walked toward a forest. Edd followed,"Elaine! Wait! I need your help." Elaine turned and Edd caught up,"Listen, I'm sorry. I just panicked. I didn't think right and I almost lost you. Please, I need your assistance to getting to this portal. You're my only chance." Elaine looked down. She looked past him at Joe and thought for a moment.

"Sure."

"Thank-you." Edd replied. Elaine hugged him as if to say she forgives him. He hugged her back. Then, she let go and kissed him on the cheek. Edd smiled and they turned to Joe.

"Beebop, you comin'?" Elaine asked. Beebop nodded. And they continued their quest.

**Smash Cut**

**A/N:**

_If you wouldn't mind to take the time to review, I would greatly appreciate._

_Thank-you_


End file.
